


Synopsis: Blind Faith

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Blind Faith

**BLIND FAITH**

Lots of points to ponder in this one. 

Can a bad K'immie genuinely reinvent himself and become good? 

After an Immortal lifetime spent committing atrocities, murders, and betrayals, can he find true redemption? 

What actions qualify one for forgiveness? 

Who is better suited to rehabilitate present offenders than one who has already been there? 

Should he be killed for past offenses or allowed to live, to benefit mankind in the future? 

Is this re-invention a sham? Will MacLeod buy it? Will the Highlander's sense of justice allow him to forgive the unforgivable? 

**_New characters:_**

**KAGE, now known as JOHN KIRIN** \- Immortal bad guy who has been born again in the religious sense. 

**MATTHEW** \- Mortal, one of Kirin's followers who believes in Kirin as a 'miracle man'. 

**TIM PARRIOT** \- Mortal, soldier in the Spanish Civil War where Mac was a journalist. 

**REPORTER** \- Snoopy tabloid type, supposedly named Todd, but not called by any name in the episode. 

* * *

Seacouver, Present Day   
The Street, After Dark 

The pavement's rain-slicked,   
There's a car...lost control,   
It's veering right toward-   
An innocent soul.   
John Kirin leaps forward,   
So quick to react,   
He alone takes the brunt-   
Of the lethal impact. 

The Hospital 

Kirin's driven post-haste-   
To Anne Lindsey's ER.   
His vitals go south,   
She attempts CPR.   
Kirin's followers wait-   
In shock, hot tears stinging,   
Their leader lies fallen-   
But to hope they are clinging. 

Anne dashes their hopes-   
(So SHE thinks), for good.   
'He didn't make it,   
We did what we could.'   
Matthew, ever faithful-   
Stares Anne in the eye,   
'Please!' he entreats,   
'John Kirin can't die!' 

Matthew's words are prophetic,   
Kirin walks down the hall.   
He has been _resurrected!_   
Doesn't look dead at all.   
His Immortal nature-   
(Of course) is not known,   
Anne gasps! She has entered-   
A weird Twilight Zone. 

The Loft, Later 

'He flat-lined, I called him.'   
Anne insists to MacLeod.   
Mac pumps for details-   
So he can unshroud-   
The mystery of who-   
It was that came back.   
Anne: 'This doesn't happen!'   
'It did,' answers Mac. 

Outside Kirin's Ashram 

Richie asks Mac details-   
Of Immie etiquette,   
Mac: 'He should have waited,   
Not get folks upset.   
He could sneak away later-   
When no witness could spy,   
Then start a new life,   
That's the rules we live by.' 

'But what...' persists Rich,   
(As they near the dim portal)   
'...if this patient of Anne's-   
Is not an Immortal?'   
The strength of the Buzz-   
Answers his query,   
Rich smiles at Mac,   
'So much for _that_ theory.' 

A hot argument-   
Matthew versus reporter,   
'John Kirin's for real,   
Don't be a distorter,   
Stop printing your garbage,   
Don't come here again!'   
'Matthew, you killed your Dad,   
Did you meet in the Pen?' 

'Kirin _saved_ me!' screams Matthew   
'He saves others, too.   
Leave him alone!   
Now I'm warning you!'   
Mac and Rich watch as Matthew-   
Shouts his bottom line-   
Then returns to the ashram,   
Past the big 'Welcome' sign. 

Inside the Ashram 

The reporter observes-   
That Mac and Rich enter.   
The disciples sit raptly-   
Surrounding their mentor.   
On walls hang pronouncements,   
All faiths say 'Do unto-   
Others as you-   
Would want to be done to.' 

Mac glowers at Kirin-   
Whom he once knew as Kage,   
In his heart swells a slow-   
But virulent rage.   
This man called John Kirin-   
By love appears driven,   
But the deeds that _Kage_ wrought-   
Can not be forgiven. 

Flashback, Spanish Civil War, 1937 

At night, by the fire,   
Amidst cannon's rattle-   
Mac and Kage, journalists-   
Documenting the battle.   
Loyalist youngsters-   
Combating Fascism.   
Against them is Franco-   
Helped by Hitler's Nazism. 

'Is it all about _money?_ '   
Kage: 'That's all it's for.'   
Mac: 'No one wins-   
When men go to war.'   
Kage disagrees,   
Adding, 'Those having money-   
Always can count-   
On a future that's sunny.' 

Tim Parriot has found-   
A friend in MacLeod.   
Mac's writing his story-   
For the boy's hometown crowd.   
'We will blow up this bridge,   
Careful plans, have been laid,   
We'll hold this position-   
For the International Brigade.' 

Del Marino Bridge 

Kage snapping Mac's picture-   
As Mac goes along-   
To help set explosives,   
Mac feels something's wrong.   
Franco's forces are waiting-   
To attack their small band,   
Kage sold the boys out-   
For cold cash in his hand. 

Tim Parriot, though wounded-   
Is still in the fight.   
He pushes the switch-   
Blasting the dynamite.   
But the Loyalist band-   
Has run out of luck.   
Mac's captured with others-   
Roughly shoved in a truck. 

The Ashram, Present Day 

'Playing Messiah?'   
'These people need me.'   
'Where's the profit?' Mac probes-   
Belligerently.   
'You've a right to be mad,   
But as you can see,   
I'm not the same man-   
That I used to be.' 

Mac offers a challenge,   
'Step off Holy Ground.'   
'I no longer fight.'   
Then Matthew comes 'round.   
'Is he bothering you?'   
Matthew's quick to defend-   
His leader. 'No, Matthew,   
MacLeod's an old friend.' 

'I'll be back,' MacLeod threatens,   
With Terminator's ire.   
'I know,' Kirin sighs,   
MacLeod is no liar.   
'He's _trouble,_ ' warns Matthew,   
'His look's very clear.'   
'Don't worry,' soothes Kirin.   
'We're very safe here.' 

Joe's Bar 

'Joe,' Richie says,   
'Mac's determined to kill-   
John Kirin...but he-   
Seems like Mr. Goodwill.'   
'Mac is right,' affirms Joe,   
'The Chronicles say-   
He's a murdering liar,   
Always has been that way.' 

'Then why would he run-   
A food bank, soup kitchen?'   
Mac answers, 'Money!   
For profit he's itchin'   
His miraculous cure,   
(I have done the research)-   
Drew a quarter million dollars-   
In gifts to his church.' 

Flashback, Spanish Civil War, 1937   
Prisoner Truck 

Tim: 'Take this letter-   
To my family.'   
Mac: 'You'll deliver-   
It personally.   
POW camps-   
Are alike, it's been shown.   
Just follow their orders,   
They'll leave you alone.' 

But Kage has decided-   
Killing prisoners is best,   
Too expensive to feed them-   
Despite Mac's protest.   
Mac's slugged from behind,   
(That's the usual way)   
'I'll deal with _YOU_ later,'   
Is all Kage does say. 

'Follow my lead,'-   
Groggy Mac says to Tim.   
But the prisoners bolt-   
Though, their chances are slim.   
Tim's wounded severely,   
Mac lifts him, runs on-   
Through woods, till exhausted-   
But it's useless. Tim's gone. 

The Loft, Present Day 

Anne is curious again,   
Over chess, she pumps Mac,   
'Are you two related?   
You and Kirin both lack-   
Medical histories.'   
Duncan answers, 'I am-   
Convinced he's a fraud,   
And his church is a scam.' 

'Since he came back to life-   
He's enjoyed popularity,   
He's collected a fortune.'   
'But he gave it to charity!'   
Anne's news tidbit-   
Causes Duncan to wonder,   
Is this the same Kage-   
Whose raison d''tre was plunder? 

Flashback, Cambodia, 1975 

Mac's rescued war orphans-   
Along with a nun.   
Their transport's destroyed,   
They have nowhere to run.   
The Khmer Rouge is coming,   
They're butchers, and craven,   
Mac is desperate to find-   
For these kids, a safe haven. 

The roar of a chopper!   
Extrication is near!   
But it's Kage, and he's loading-   
A cargo more dear.   
The heroin, more precious-   
Than the little ones' lives   
Mac succumbs to a mortar,   
Not one child survives. 

The Ashram, Present Day 

Kirin's feeding his flock,   
Matthew's there to assist,   
He appeals to his leader,   
'Watch yourself,' I insist.   
'People use you, they'll hurt you,   
They are no damn good.   
My father would beat me,   
Whenever he could.' 

'Some people are good,'   
Kirin's soft counter-claim,   
' _Kirin!_ ' It's Mac-   
Who now calls his name.   
'Let's take a walk.'   
Outside they both go.   
'Matthew, stay here-   
All are welcome, you know.' 

Alone, face-to-face-   
Duncan hurls condemnation,   
Kirin speaks of forgiveness,   
Redemption, salvation   
'I'm no longer Kage,   
That evil man died,   
I studied long, hard-   
To atone for my pride.' 

'We are beasts...when we kill,   
Men...when we judge,   
And, when we forgive-   
We, like G-d, bear no grudge.'   
'Maybe,' Mac says-   
'You have G-d's amnesty,   
But, you have not been-   
Forgiven by _ME!_ ' 

As Mac walks away-   
His mind is conflicted.   
Should Kage not be killed-   
For the deaths he's inflicted?   
But the man known as Kirin-   
Toward sanctity climbs,   
Should he not be allowed-   
To atone for his crimes? 

Outside the Dojo 

The pesky reporter-   
Meets Mac at his door.   
'I saw you with Kirin,   
C'mon, tell me more.   
You know his name's fake,   
Why protect this big phony?   
What are you hiding?   
Maybe you are his crony?' 

Unknown Location 

Dr. Anne is so grateful-   
For Kirin's large gift.   
'The new Children's Wing-   
Could sure use that lift.'   
'Doctor, you saved my life.'   
Anne: 'It was not _me_ \-   
Could I run some tests...?'   
Kirin smiles, 'Let it be.' 

Dojo, After Dark 

That reporter's tenacious,   
No end to his wiles.   
He sneaks in Mac's office,   
Pokes into Mac's files.   
A light! Someone's there!   
'MacLeod?' His voice wary.   
A _shot_! Now his name's-   
In the obituary. 

The Loft, Later 

When the police-   
Have finished and gone,   
Mac remains stony-faced,   
Knowing this can't go on.   
'That reporter was killed,'   
Telling Rich, solemnly-   
'Because I let Kirin-   
Play mind games with me.' 

The Ashram 

Mac's vowed he'll no longer-   
Be a bystander.   
Kirin answers his call,   
He will meet the Highlander.   
Matthew is trembling,   
'Let me come with you,   
I've no life by myself.'   
'Then find one, Matthew.' 

An Enclosed Courtyard 

'I did _not_ kill that man.'   
Mac's convinced Kirin's lying.   
Mac advances, sword drawn-   
But it's unsatisfying.   
Kirin won't fight!   
'Then you'll die where you stand!-   
You've been judged by all those-   
That you've killed, _understand?_ ' 

Kirin: 'What will convince you-   
That I'm not the same?   
I returned to Cambodia,   
To finish our Game-   
But, when I saw-   
How those poor children died-   
My hardness dissolved,   
I broke down and cried.' 

His tears flow again,   
They appear genuine,   
But MacLeod is pumped up-   
Full of adrenaline.   
'Fight _now_ or _die!_ '   
Mac charges, hell-bent-   
Pulls back the last second,   
Falling to his knees...spent. 

Mac remains on his knees,   
Overwrought, he can't stir.   
'You are better than I,   
MacLeod, you always were.'   
Kirin slowly departs,   
Neither of them aware-   
That Matthew had witnessed-   
All they said and did there. 

Joe's Bar 

Joe can't believe Mac-   
Would let Kage walk away.   
'Twenty years of good deeds-   
Cannot possibly pay-   
For the evil he's done!   
Who better than you-   
To finally judge him.'   
'Joe, _that_ I won't do.' 

The Loft 

Mac yearns to relax-   
But he has company,   
Matthew's crept in,   
Holds a gun threateningly.   
Mac: 'You shot that reporter,   
Now you want to shoot me?'   
From Matthew's sick mind-   
Questions pour feverishly. 

'Who is _Kage?_ What does he-   
Have to do with _John Kirin?_   
Who murdered the children?   
Why are swords now appearin'?'   
'You'd better ask Kirin.'   
Mac feels Kirin near,   
Invites him to enter,   
'Matthew's already here.' 

'Matthew, you've killed,   
For that you must pay,   
The police have been called,   
They are now on their way.'   
Matthew levels the gun,   
'Matthew, you would not hurt me.'   
'You are just like my daddy.   
You'll lie and desert me.' 

With Immortal confidence-   
Kirin moves toward the gun.   
In Matthew's bent mind-   
Daddy once more fails son.   
Twice betrayed, he strikes out,   
The gun barrel flares,   
Kirin's shot in the heart!   
Matthew flees to the stairs. 

Matthew races outside,   
But the sight of the cops-   
Forces him back,   
Seeing Duncan...he stops.   
MacLeod's voice is calm,   
'Matthew, don't be alarmed,   
Just give me the gun,   
I'll see you're not harmed.' 

'The police are outside,   
Resistance is futile,   
Would your teacher, John Kirin-   
Want you to be brutal?'   
'Why do _YOU_ care, MacLeod?   
You hated him too.'   
'Matthew, I forgave him,   
As he'd forgive you.' 

'John Kirin is _dead!_   
He cannot forgive!'   
Matthew's mind is disturbed,   
Losing all will to live.   
He grins, walking out-   
Gun aimed at police,   
In a last hail of bullets-   
He hopes to find peace. 

Deserted Roadside 

Two Immortals are parting,   
Kirin has to move on.   
'I meant to do good,   
Now two men are gone.'   
'I know.' Mac accepts-   
The hand he extends,   
'Maybe someday, MacLeod-   
We might even be friends.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**From _Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'Is redemption possible? This episode I considered pretty good, not great, but I consider the question it asked 'is redemption possible?' to be one of the great questions on Highlander.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer** 'We did Cambodia.' 

~ Song of the Executioner   
  
---


End file.
